Zoids : Clan Wars
by d3monIck-angel
Summary: A parallel universe along the Guardian Force time line
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sitting on a cliff's edge with a blue colored dragon looking organoid, Devon. I was deep in thought when sounds of battle disrupted the serene peace of quietness,

" Sigh… not even a day's worth of peace I can get around here" thinking aloud…

" Yes, you'll get your chance my friend" replying a growl of inquire.

Getting into the Fury's cockpit, readying for battle once again. I head towards the battle at full throttle.

"Look! here comes reinforcements guys…"

I saw a desperate Gwen hands waving atop the cockpit of her heavily out gunned gun sniper… and the others looking like they need a major overhaul… summing up the out competition, it was a one sided battle. They were out flanked on both sides … hovering near the battle. I readied the Fury's charged particle cannon …

" get ready to retreat people…." and fired away , with one mega blast I cleared an opening for them to run… I charged forward with guns blazing … and Devon ripping up zoids from within…

* * *

Back at GF HQ 

"What were u and the guys transporting …?"

"The empire's lost gold that's what !" Gwen exclaimed with glee …

"Hope we get repaired and back out there, this news will travel fast …." came a reply from the expressionless Gaul.

"How did u guys get it ? I thought it was a mere myth" a confused growl echo in agreement.

"No matter we got to prepare … they know its here…." Gaul strapping himself in his seat.

" LRS detecting a lone gun sniper 25 klicks from the perimeter of HQ" came a shout from a Sentech.

"Bring up a visual." came a reply at the command area.

That emblem I thought looked familiar and I didn't think they were still around.

So was everyone's wide eye stare, with mouth equally wide open.

"But I thought the brotherhood was history…." came a dry reply somewhat a while later.

"Red alert level 2, Battle stations!" the voice over the P.A. system echoed throughout the base.

And almost at an instant, the base was a hive of activity. Everyone was preparing for a possible intense battle. Being ready to avoid major damage to the base, the big E-shielding generator started its quiet hum to prepare it self to shield the base.

"So what it is intentions ?"

"Its just being still watching us" the same Sentech replied.

"Any other detection by the LRS ? or any other abnormalities?"

"No, sir"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Since the end of the great war between the Empire and the Republic, warlords came into power striking with terror with remnants empire loyalists.With response to the threat, villages formed their own defense forces and called them Clans.As these Clans continually fight against the invading warlords, to keep repairs costs low and gain newer technology, salvage becomes a regular event after every battle.  
And with every salvage increases technology and Research and Development.

The Clan Wars started when a few Clans started fighting each other for secret technology. When they didn't get the better of each other they looked at the weaker ones, attempting to steal whatever they had.  
Prompting others to join in, thus taking sides.

* * *

This battle was a blood bath. Clan Wraiths staged a sneaky Ambush on Clan Dark Rage. Eliminating all of the opposition's escort and most of the convoy, Clan Wraiths took the big chest that they were carrying. Salvaging the zoid wrecks, while the survivors fled, for much needed weapons, ammunition and supplies. 

"So what's in the chest?" Crag got out of his custom twin gattling horn and walked towards the group. Looking at the chest He smiled as always these coveted technology was cleverly sealed. Sliding a metallic card across the slot, the red light switched to green.  
With a snap hiss the chest broke open, a device revealed itself. Looking pleased, Crag placed the device into a slender device and into a larger slot in the cockpit.

"Everyone lets move before they realized what we've done" came the cue for Clan Wraiths to leave. Whilst en-route to their village, Crag was decoding and slicing all the data in the device to his horn's databank.

" Incoming ! " Crag's younger brother, Ramose screamed across the comms as his dual quad-linked auto-cannons spat shells at the massive amount of anti-zoids missiles.  
As the rest of the Wraiths followed suit, Crag summoned up a disruptor field from a highly banned equipment by both the Empire and Republic.  
The purpose of the field is to confuse the laser lock by making the missile think that the intended targets are somewhere else.

A Clan Dark Rage attack group consisting of a battle-Kong, a dark fang and a pair of rage-raptors charged in after firing the missiles into close range.  
Activating their dual pile bankers the rage-raptors jumped onto a heavy arms Koenig wolf and a custom double bladed blade liger, dealing them heavy damage within a blink of an eye, staining destroyed limbs.  
The battle-Kong destroyed a wild weasel gun sniper and crippled a custom wraith saurer but ended up destroyed and losing its PK set ( to salvage by the wraiths ).  
The dark fang crippled a wraith liger but not without losing its flight pack.

Eventually both Clans suffered losses.  
Clan Wraith managed to escape with the device and both the PK set and flight pack emerging the better off out of the skirmish.

Elated was Clan Wraiths for the device bore a slew of Dark Rage technology. Over the pass week has been of intense R&D, repairs and restock.  
Wraith pilots took a week of rest and maintenance of their zoids.

* * *

Elsewhere. 

Scattered remains of zoids laid around near a Republic base, their Empire designations and logos stood out defiantly screaming revenge.  
Over at the scene, 3 familiar famous figures stood over discussing, on their bodies were the emblems of the Guardian Force

Not far away was the 2 famous organoids one silver, one black with red pinkish outstretched wings suggesting stretching and a yawn escaped its mouth disguised as a low mid pitch growl.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Launching into a series of moves, not letting his opponents up, Lancelot kept up the pressure of attacks with a combination of strikes and salvos of shots.

Being surrounded by larger number of enemies is a normal occurrence for Lancelot, who pilots the advanced battle Kong with the double lance system. An Ex-G.F. agent turn bounty hunter, Lancelot is well equipped and informed for his preferred job.

When the dust settled, Lancelot smiled and looking pleased he sent a coded message to an anonymous address.

He surveyed the damaged done to his machine, closing his eyes he relaxed by stretching out. Wondering if its worth the trouble for all that money.

Retreating to his hideout, Lancelot began to make preparations to his next mission.

* * *

Raven and Van were still discussing the series of what seems an unknown provoked attack when Blade Liger's comms beeped an urgent msg.

One look at it and Van groaned.

"Raven, looks like it's him…"

" Well then let's not waste time"

After what seem a long eternity, nothing unusual seem out of the ordinary. All the debris and remains. Neither could gather clues out of it, looks like a regular clash between the Empire units with some random clan. Or it could be like a mindless blood bath by a sole person with mass destructive power.

"Any ideas?"

"It seems like its done by one person, unless he was fighting one or two units he would have the time to really carve up a zoid. But most of these units looked they were specifically attacked where the critical parts like the core and cockpit aimed."

"I see…"

* * *

Gone are the days of peace, those were short lived. It seems obvious that with power comes conflict. And the conflicts arise when two individuals with power don't agree, it causes armed conflicts. And with everything else, they pick up arms.

Now everything seemed like a mess. This whole place, brought upon by what ended as peace.

* * *

Launching from a open port from a whale king, a black sleek shape of a storm sworder shot out like a missile.

"This is Ling, on my way."

And another took formation behind her.

"Fey here, I'm out."

"Remember that both of you are to locate Van and Raven, by no means should the either of you be discovered."

"Roger." Came both replies.

"Scanning for comms signature, switch to all frequency. Fey monitor the comms and let me know if there are any traffic."

"Rite."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There's something about Karl Schubaltz, his presence commands more respect since the last war.

"General, Sir!" Gaul raised a salute. So did every one around the place. Looking at his unit, the great saber Schubaltz custom, a wave of nostalgia well sweep any one off their feet.

"Sir!" was mouthed by every one near him as his came across.

"What's the situation?"

"Major Thomas, you're here too." Reynard, one of Gaul's Clan ace appeared just moments after Thomas Schubaltz.

"There's a large force amassing just 20 klicks away from this base. There's not enough resources here to be able to retaliate this attack." It came from non other than Lt-col Hermann. "Even with all of us here there is not going to be enough fire power to break that force."All three got together to organize the defense of the out post, and prepared themselves.The army assembled and waited for an offensive action by the defenders.

"It's warlord Kane's mob"

"Right then, what are they waiting for? our invitation ?" Reynard acknowledged with a question of his own, Finger itching over the triggers. He followed the Gaul's unit, a clan Blaze Striker into the fray.Multi-targeting as many enemy units as he can. Reynard let loose all his anti-zoids missiles from his unit, a clan Jager/Panzer mix. And the rest of the clan started the battle.Soon it was a battle of attrition.

"Target that enemy unit that's consistently taking down out guys, must be one of Kane's lieutenants." Karl was shouting over the action. "Take him out and it will be easier for us"

* * *

Without a moment's notice, a bright beam shot out and hit the unit destroying it completely. Two zoids appeared and joined the fray, a black Blade Liger and a black Geno-Breaker. Both fully customized.Retracting its cannon muzzle, Geno-Breaker dived into the enemy ranks hacking and slashing. Blade Liger following suit with its booster cannons blazing.

"Look, it's them, Van and Raven."

"Who were u expecting?"

Reynard gave a sheepish grin signed off.

"The enemy is faltering, re-org and press on!"

Raven's reply was another charged particle beam, annihilating most of the remnants of enemy units.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"This is Sgt Kei of the Eisen Dragons, my call sign is Ronin, My squad and I have arrived."

"Welcome, I am Karl Schubaltz." The person standing at the hanger's doorway greeted them.

"From now on, you and your team will be know as the Eisen Dragons' Death legends. "

* * *

As they entered another part of the base, into a high security hanger.

Karl introduced them to their new units.

All stood in awe at the sight before them.

"I'll be damned, these are the new units."

"Hell, yeah!"

* * *

"Ronin here, look sharp people."

On a dark rainy day,

"Why must we do this? It's a great time for sleeping in, I'd still be in bed." A sleepy voice cut the rhythm of the raindrops. "yawn, …"

"Cut it out, Unicorn, your always sleeping, this is one of our crucial tests we need to ace this." Ronin's 2nd in command Halcyon, whose call sign is Dragon, chided Hitomi.

As the squad formed up in formation and moved out, a unit of sleepers appeared.

Warning tones blared out at all the consoles simultaneously.

"These new units are awesome !" A big guy climbed out.

"Hey, Bronx u look happy."

"Of course, these are the kind of units that I like and use them."

* * *

After reviewing the recent performance, Karl is pleased with the squad.

He let them have a week's leave and prepared the next phase for them.

As the team won another trial, their camaraderie grew after this period of time. And the team's progression is remarkable, it has invoked many attention.

Ronin, Unicorn, Dragon and Tank make up this elite squad.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Walking away from the wrecked base, leaving the wrecked base behind, Raven smiles.  
Shadow growls.

"Yeah, just like old times. "  
Another series of growls.

"Trouble will find us, yeah. You will get your turn."

As they walked off, a shadow in the flames flinched. An emblem glistened within the glow of the fires.  
A eagles crest in front of a pair of swords.

"This will get HIS attention, besides we're back to doing the things we really do best. And getting paid for it too."  
Growls.

"Yeah that's the best part. The cash."

* * *

Back at GF HQ,

"Raven here, ID code GF00013."

"Control, you're cleared to enter."

"Mission objective achieved, commander."

"Good, start phase two. Please contact Van, and the two of you can discuss the mission that you will receive in a while."

* * *

"Look there, in the dust cloud, its them."

"Great, Raven, Van, let's get ready."

As the convoy approached the intended target area, Demonick activated the ECS while Van and Raven hid away.

Demonick went a few paces and waited.

"A few more minutes, let them come nearer."

The dust cloud grew larger.

"Hold on to it."

Most of the convoy were now visually visible.

"Ok, now, Devion."

As the Fury activated its particle cannon. A flash of blue entered the unit. Then a bright blue glare, followed by a blue beam which arched out towards the convoy.

Another red beam followed, the blue one.

"Look out, activated e-shielding. Battle stations."

"Brace yourselves, look out there's another one double the power to the shields, route all available power to the shields."

As the cannon's vents hiss off, Van and Raven broke cover and Demonick deactivated the ECS. The trio dashed towards what's remained of the convoy for a mop up.

After a brief clash of claws and fangs.

"He is not going to like the GF after this."

"Heh heh, he did not even like it after what I did to his base."

Both Zeak and Shadow growled.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, look I know you don't like me to join the guys in the battles, but I am with them to in it. It's not fair for me to sit battles out, so I got injured during the last battle. But that's just part of being with them and doing battles together."

Looking at Saito, Kyoto gave a subdued look.

A damaged Winged Zaber Fang looked back, purring.

"Yeah, I'll get u fixed up. The Holotech stuff saved your ass backed there."

Another purr, and a growl.

* * *

So, then the next day on the way to meet up with a GF agent, Saito allowed Kyoto to tag along.

One thing about Clans is that the GF hires them occasionally to assist by their superior technology especially organoids, some Clans will accept the missions even thou the payload is low but always are allowed to scavenge enemy parts, zoids and technology.

So once the Clan met up with the agent, and got the mission download. Saito gave Kyoto a carefully detailed brief.

As Kyoto waited in her pink winged Holotech ZF. Her organoid growled impatiently. In the fight to come she knew that Saito would be worried as this is her debut mission, with no battle experience she might be a liability towards the rest, but with her pet she might just make it.

An alarm broke her train of thought, looking at her sensors 8 units moving in, and they are tagged "Silent Shadows". An interception by the group's 2nd I C moved in and activated a E-shield.

"Hey, go get them , stop gawking."

A flash of crimson pink flashed by, a swipe and one damaged molga bearing the S.S. emblem clanked on the floor a distance away.

"Watch your six!"

A replied of thanks came in the form of a double click of the comm. Shots from the molga's gattling unit shot out just missing Saito who evaded, Kyoto came in to finish the molga off, and turned its quad heavy lasers into the sky blasting a raptor in mid- jump. Soon the battle was over, the surviving S.S. units fled.


End file.
